


I'm Sorry

by PaulsLemons



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, does this count as angst, i ship them bye, i've been thinking about writing this actually, no im not necesarily into mpreg but i just felt like writing this since i am very fucking weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulsLemons/pseuds/PaulsLemons
Summary: Courtney has just recently found out that he's pregnant with Jack's child, but how will Jack respond after hearing the news?





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah I've been wanting to write this for a while pfft

Jack knocked on Courtney's door. It took a few moments before the door was answered by Sheldon himself. His eyes suddenly grew wide with happiness. "Jack! You're here!" Sheldon grinned as he wrapped his arms around the older man, pulling him into a tight hug. Jack told Courtney to let go, for he felt as if he couldn't breathe. Courtney did as he was told, releasing Jack from the hug. Courtney immediately moved out of the way, allowing Jack to enter his home. After Jack was inside, Courtney closed the front door. Jack stretched, and made his way to the living room, where he sat down upon the couch, clearing his throat.

Courtney entered the room, sitting down next to Jack. Jack smiled as looked upon the younger man. "You're pretty excited." He spoke.

Courtney nodded quickly.

"Why is that, Courtney?"

"Well..." Courtney immediately squealed. Jack raised an eyebrow at him, confused. "What? What is it, Courtney? Quit squealing like a girl and tell me what it is. I don't have all day."

Courtney's heart was beating out of his chest. He couldn't contain how excited he was. He was so happy to share the good news with his lover. Courtney had such a big grin on his face.

"Okay...how about you guess?" Jack rolled his eyes as Courtney said that. Jack then started to think about what Courtney could be so excited about. "Hmm..." He began, "You graduated from medical school?"

"Nope!"

"Uh...Fontaine gave you some drugs that made you like this?"

Courtney shook his head.

"You ate too much sugar?"

"No, Jack."

"I don't know, then. I'm all out of guesses."

"Okay, I'll tell you...I'm..." Courtney suddenly giggled loudly, falling back onto the couch, covering his face with his hands.

"Courtney."

Courtney sat up swiftly, taking his hands away from his face. "Okay, I'm...pregnant!"

Jack went silent. He stared at his lover for a long while. Pregnant? What...? Jack didn't know how to respond. His heart skipped a beat, and sweat beads began to form upon his forehead. He didn't know how to feel about what Courtney had just told him.

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah! We're gonna have a baby, Jack!"

Jack got up from the couch, and slowly exited the room. Courtney's grin faded. "Jack?" He said, getting up off the couch and following the older man. He found Jack in the hallway, his hands against the wall, back turned. Courtney gingerly approached him, and tapped his shoulder. "Jack? Are you okay?"

"I...I don't know how to feel about this..."

"Aren't you happy? You're going to be a father."

"No, Courtney...I'm not happy."

"What? Why not-"

He was interrupted. "Because, Courtney, I'm not ready to be a father, and I don't want to be one. Besides, if people find out you're pregnant, they're going to get suspicious. What if they ask you who the father is? What will you say then?"

"Maybe I'd keep my mouth shut."

"You know how nosy people are. They won't leave you alone about it until you tell them."

"Perhaps that won't happen."

"It will, Courtney, don't be stupid. Then, after you become sick and tired of them asking, you'll tell people that I'm the father, and our goddamn relationship is supposed to be a fucking secret!"

"But...maybe I could just say I've gotten fat."

"No, you can't," Jack turned around, looking him right in the eyes. "Courtney, please, don't be fucking dumb."

Courtney tilted his head a little. "But Jack, I can cover it up!"

"How, Courtney? How? By saying you're fat?"

Courtney shook his head. "No, Jack...maybe I could wear a bunch of coats?"

"In the middle of summer? Fucking hell..." Jack sighed, and looked away from Courtney. "Look, Courtney..."

He changed the subject. "I don't want to be this kid's father. I don't want this kid."

"Come on, Jack. Don't be like that. Please, be a father to our baby...do it for me...please..."

Jack could see Courtney beginning to tear up. Jack frowned, and shook his head. "No, Courtney. I don't want to. If we have this kid, we'll get found out...so..." Jack turned, and headed down the hall. Courtney quickly followed after. "So what?" He asked, "So what?"

Jack stopped at the front door. "I can't be with you."

Tears streamed down Courtney's face. "But...Jack...please...this is our child..." He tugged on Jack's sleeve.

"I'm sorry, Courtney...but this is goodbye." Jack managed to make Courtney let go of his sleeve.

Courtney fell to his knees as more tears rolled down his face. He watched as Jack walked out the door, closing it behind him.


End file.
